


British Cooking Show

by dontscoldme_bi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontscoldme_bi/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi
Summary: That time where Hanbin and Jiwon were laid on the couch, eyes focused on the television,  watching a British cooking show.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	British Cooking Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! A short one shot. I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking. (I also like reading long ass one shots tbh haha) Anyway, have a nice day ahead, people! 
> 
> I did not proofread this. Sorry for the bad English and wrong grammar ahead. Let's just keep the double b tag alive and kicking! That's the point here 😉
> 
> I'm happy for Hanbin and his family. Can't wait to see him again!

That time where Hanbin and Jiwon were laid on the couch, eyes focused on the television, watching a British cooking show where the chef that time was cooking Spaghetti Bolognese. The ingredients were cut precisely, Jiwon thought if he could also do the same. When the chef was done cooking, it was the moment for him to taste his own cooking and act like it was the best Spaghetti Bolognese in the entire world. You know when they overreact and make a "hmm" sound after taking a bite. That's exactly what he did. Jiwon's stomach was grumbling, mouth watering. He tapped Hanbin's thigh. With puppy eyes he said, "I want that too."

When they were already in bed, Hanbin is thinking about what Jiwon asked him to. He can make a simple solution right away like ordering in an Italian restaurant and feed Jiwon that Bolognese thing. But that would too simple, he thought. 

He messaged Yunhyeong before he goes to sleep. 

Yunyheong's a good friend. He's always there in times of need and in need means, asking for his assistance in cooking Jiwon's request; Spaghetti Bolognese.  
Yunhyeong asked him to buy for the ingredients which were very easy to find. Hanbin feels like a pro already when he completed the ingredients in one go. 

They were at his and Jiwon's shared house. Not too small, not too big. Just the right size for the two of them. Their kitchen is cute, not his word but Yunyheong's. They don't have those advance kitchen stuff like what Yunhyeong has in his own kitchen but just the simple and usually used kitchen stuff. 

Yunhyeong also taught him how to cut nicely. Bruniose. That's what chef's call it. 

He sautéed the onions, garlic, celery, and carrots together he then added the chopped bacon. To make it look like an actual sauce, he added the beef stock, crushed tomatoes, and tomato sauce, red wine, bay leaves, oregano, and slices of fresh basil. His pasta water was already boiling by the way so he added the spaghetti in. 

After minutes of waiting for the sauce to thicken, making sure that the sauce is well seasoned before he turns off the heat, the dish is now ready to be devoured. 

Hanbin invited Yunhyeong to join them to dinner but Yunhyeong refused. He said he'll give the night to the love birds instead of thirdwheeling. But Hanbin still gave him something to take home. 

When Yunhyeong left the house, Hanbin tasted again the sauce, a little nervous that Jiwon might not like it. Yunhyeong assured him from before that it tastes good and that Jiwon will surely like it. 

And Jiwon is now devouring the Spaghetti Bolognese. Asking Hanbin for another round of pasta. Jiwon asked again, and again. He had three and a half plates of pasta. The burping was the highlight of the dinner. 

"That was so good, Bin. So good." Hanbin only smiled at him. Jiwon added "Can you see my tears?" He pointed his finger at his right eye. "See this? I'm tearing up." 

"Stop messing with me. I'll wash the plates now." Hanbin stood up from his chair and stopped in front of Jiwon to give his forehead a kiss. "And I'm glad you liked it even though you overreacted with your fake tear." He kissed Jiwon's forehead again. 

When he was about to collect the dirty plates, Jiwon held is arm telling him he'll wash the dishes instead. All he have to do is to go wash up, change into his sleepwear, and come back down the living room once he's done because they'll watch another episode of the British cooking show. It's their little thing now. 

When they were finally at the living room, a bag of chips was on Hanbin's lap, Jiwon's welcome to get some too. Jiwon offered his arm to Hanbin to cling his thinner arms around it. Jiwon kissed Hanbin's forehead twice, his cheeks four times, and his lips a little longer than the previous ones. 

Hanbin stared at Jiwon and asked "What?" He knew Jiwon is thinking about something or more like Jiwon's gonna ask something again. 

"Cook that for me next time." Jiwon pointed with his lips, making it pout. 

"Jiwon that's a fucking Beef Wellington I don't even know how to fucking do it. I haven't even tasted that shit. Gosh. I'm not a fucking Michelin Star chef!" Hanbin blurted out. 

Jiwon can't help but laugh at him.


End file.
